Boss Leader
Boss Leader is a character from Zack Morrison's web-comic Paranatural. She is the leader of the Activity Consortium, an organisation formed by Spectrals (people with certain control over spirit energy) that apparently fights evil spirits, ghosts and monsters and keeps the peace in the world of supernatural. So far she has appeared only inside the Dream World, which she controls due to being a dream spirits medium. Personality Boss Leader appears to have a complicated personality: She behaves rather silly, is fond of mocking and, as her official character-description puts it, "playfully tormenting" her underlings. While she never really quits this attitude, the seriousness behind this behaviour varies. For example, she provokes two members of her organisation, telling the first, that she wanted to see his reaction, because it was informative. She then reveals, that she wanted to see the second member's reaction as well, but because it was entertaining. She also hands out business suit-styled pajamas, because her agents work hard and are supposed to look good while napping at the job (meeting her in their dreams). Then again, she can't believe they are actually wearing it, since she finds them to be ridiculous (while wearing one herself, but for the irony). She has a practical mind, understanding the concept of inhuman choices for higher goods, and vice versa, even if she doesn't like it. She also loves to seem mysterious. Appearance B.L. is a tall and slender woman in a business suit-pajama, including a light purple tie. However, her most distinguishing feature is the fact, that she is completely covered in white bandages. While her real face wasn't shown so far, she sometimes alters her appearance, like revealing other characters faces beneath the bandages or giving herself surreal features. Abillities B.L., as limited as her appearances in the comic have been so far, is shown to have several powerfull abillities. They include: Spectral Energy: Like all Spectrals in the comic, she uses Spectral Energy. While she hasn't fought so far, one special feature of her energy was seen already, so far being the only character to use white energy. Medium: In Paranatural, there are two ways to use a spirits power, one being the use of a so called "tool", an object that contains a spirit. Boss Leader uses the second method, as she is a medium, a person that actually holds a spirit herself inside her body. Her spirit is a dream spirit, giving her the abillity to enter and alter dreams. She can also create her own Dream Worlds, like the headquarter of her organisation. Inside of dreams, her power seems near to omnipotent. Connection to Slender Man Appearance The main aspect B.L. shares with Slender Man is their appearance, as they both are tall humanoid being, wearing a suit(-pajama) with tie, who spot blank white faces, even though B.L. looks like this only because she covers herself in bandages. Powers They both afflict human minds. While the degree of Slender Mans mental powers are mostly unknown, he is known to appear in nightmares, like B.L., who also can invade dreams. Also, they both can cause memory loss, as amnesia is part of the Slender Sickness and Boss Leader erases the memory of the protagonist, Max, after he threatens to tell his friends about certain secrets that he was told by Boss Leader. Boss Leader also has a habit (no pun intended) of appearing out of nowhere, which reminds of Slender Mans teleportations. Personality While on first sight, there is quite a difference between Slender Mans apparent void of emotion and the cheerfull, talkative Boss Leader, they actually share certain traits: While played for the laughter, B.L. likes to torture and provoke people inside their heads, which is, to a much bigger degree, a typical behaviour of Slender Man. They also surround themselves with mysteries and scare people on purpose. Also, their perceptions of moral are more in the blue/orange department. : "Rules only apply to me when they're looking for jobs" : - Boss Leader Trivia *Boss Leader is leader of an organisation that, among other things, searches for children with supernatural abillities. While the Consortium does not abduct children, it does interfere with their lives. This goes as far as meeting them in their dreams. External Links *The Web comic Category:Characters Category:Featured Article